1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reels for holding and dispensing coils of wire upon rotation of the reel. More particularly, the invention relates to an adapter reel for mounting on the hub of a machine for holding a coil of wire and to such a reel having an improved locking arrangement for the coil retaining arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of automatic welding machines use consumable electrode wire. This wire generally is supplied in coils weighing approximately twenty-five pounds each. The coils are mounted on a rotatable hub on the welding machine or wire feeder mechanism therefor which automatically dispenses the wire as the wire is being consumed during welding operations. The price per pound of these small twenty-five pound coils is considerably higher than the price per pound of such wire on larger coils weighing sixty or seventy pounds. Therefore, it is more economical to use the heavier coils of wire which result in a savings in cost of wire in addition to reducing the downtime of the machine for adding a new coil of wire.
There was no known readily available adapter reel of which I am aware which can be placed on these welding machines and wire feeder mechanisms for receiving the larger coils of wire prior to my development of an adapter reel of which the subject invention is an improvement thereon. My earlier reel construction is similar in many respects to the improved reel described below and shown in the drawings except that it is provided with an improved locking arrangement for securing the coil retaining arms in their coil holding position. Occasional problems were encountered with my earlier adapter reel in that it was difficult to securely clamp the coil holding posts in their coil supporting position by a wing nut. Occasionally the arms would become loosened and turn on their supporting posts and release their support of the coil.
Therefore, the need has existed for a means of locking the coil supporting arms in a locked or coil securing position. The only type of locking mechanism of which I am aware is the use of a stud formed on a pivot post which is engaged in a longitudinal slot formed in the pivot sleeve. Although this construction apparently performs its desired purpose, my locking mechanism provides a stronger locking arrangement at a lower cost. Thus, my improved locking arrangement for the coil supporting arms on my improved adapter reel construction is believed to satisfy the existing needs.